Protector
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: A choice had to be made, and with it a wish. To give of yourself till there is nothing left to give. To give up your fate, your life, your family, your happiness; all so that another can live, and that the world can once more be safe. Note:There is no MK in this story! And rating may change! Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Protector**_

**Summary**: _A choice had to be made, and with it a wish. To give of yourself till there is nothing left to give. To give up your fate, your life, your family, your happiness; all so that another can live, and that the world can once more be safe._

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing; both Epic and InuYasha belong to their respected owners!_

**Note**: _There is no MK in this story! And rating may change!_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_**Prologue**_

Kagome smiled. Broken and beaten, she smiled. Her clothes were in ribbons covered in blood, some of it not even her own, while her body was covered in bruises and gashes that were already healing and yet she smiled. She cared not for what had happen in the battle against Naraku only that all her friends had survived.

All around her, in the aftermath, of their final battle, stood her friends: her broken but beautiful family. All of them were worn out but all of them were smiling. And for the first time since their travels began, there was an air of calmness; of peace.

Beside her looking just as broken and beaten- if not more so- stood her dearest friend and first love. He looked at her with a rare smile-like smirk, with warmth in his honey gold eyes. His tanned body was visible by the many tears in his overly red kimono that was marked with blood and dirt, while his beautiful silver hair was stained with blood and tangled.

Miroku and Sango stood within the circle of each other's arms, finally able to be together without fear. A warm smile pulled at their lips while love and happiness was mirrored in each other's eyes as they stared at each other with that beaming love and happiness that shone in their eyes. They could finally have the life they had dreamed of with each other. They could finally be happy.

This would be the last time she saw them, this was to be their final good-bye; even if they didn't know it. This is how she wanted to remember them; she wanted to engrave their happiness, this final image of them into her mind.

Kagome could only sigh with the content smile still on her face. She took a deep breath while closing her eyes as she let the peace surround her and fill her in the few moments she had left with her friends. She didn't know how long she had left but she would take the time she had left to let her soul relax. In little under sixteen years she had bloomed, no longer the naïve girl she had been when she had first arrived in the past she was now a warrior. She had seen and been through more than anyone her age, in her time had seen or done; normally kids her age would be more interested in sex then trying to survive and save the world.

She knew not what the future held for her and she would welcome it with open arms but for the moment she just stood there enjoying the little bit of peace she had left before a new advancer awaited her.

It was a few moments later when she opens her taboo hazel eyes. Her right eye was a bright hazel green; it was a mix of all the greens of the forest with a ring of brown around the outside with gold around the pupil. Her left eye was a perfect blend of cerulean and dark forest green with highlights of pale gold.

Her time was up.

A black hole appeared, ripping a hole in time and space so that it could appear behind Kagome. White ribbons whipped and danced around the edges of the hole holding the black hole in place, some of the ribbons moving forwards to wrap themselves around Kagome's limps; they wrapped around her neck, her arms, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. They weren't tight and felt warm as they caress the skin they touched with their air like touch.

She reached her hand towards her friends but didn't cry out as she was pulled into the black hole. But she smiled as she looked at them with small tears brimming her taboo eyes.

"I love you all," she smiled but as the darkness closed around her, her tears trailed down her cheeks.

All she saw was the shock and horror on her friends faces. Sango looked on with horror her brown eyes wide with tears, while also reaching out with Miroku doing the same. But the worst to see was InuYasha. He eyes were wide and for the first time Kagome saw true fear in his searing gold eyes. He was jumping towards her, his own hand trying to grab her own.

Seeing them like this she wanted to reach out fully, for InuYasha to grab her hand and pull her from the darkness and in his arms. She wanted to stay with them and live a life of love with the friends that had come to be her family.

"NO! KAGOME!" he cried out to her.

Then all was dark.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome seemed to float, no way to know what way was up or down or what direction was which, she just floated. She was no longer dressed in her usual attire but a sparkling somewhat see-through dress as her body glowed white; a pecan of light in the darkness. Her hair like her body glowed but her hair glowed a purple gray from the white glow.

She looked around eyes wide and fearful as she peered into the darkness. It was empty and full all at the same time and all of it darkness. She was scared and unafraid all at the same time, with tears of sadness. The darkness wrapped around her in a warm caress against her body.

"_Calm down my child_," a warm honey dew voice cooed from the darkness.

Kagome whipped around.

Midoriko floated just as Kagome did, her pale skin glowing white within the darkness white her body was covered in a somewhat see-through sparking dress her hair purple as it floated around her in a halo around her head while the diamond on her forehead glowed in contrast of her milky skin. Her eyes were dark though, a mix of purple and crimson.

Just seeing her and knowing that she wasn't alone in this darkness made her heart cheer with joy. She didn't like to be alone, she hated being in the dark, she hated being alone expressly in the dark. It reminded her to much of death and all the times she had been on the edge of life and death.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Kagome asked in a rush, her eyes going back and forth.

"_Calm down we are within a place of my creating. It is where your old life ends and your new life begins. Your wish even selfless cannot get rid of the jewel for there is no selfless wish. Because of this the jewel will remain with you, in your heart where your powers comes from_," Midoriko told her.

"Isn't there a way to destroy the jewel?" she asked.

"_There is only one way_," her eyes grew dark and grim as well as her voice. "_Only when you die and your soul is no more…will the jewel die_," her voice was soft and low as she spoke.

"There's no way?" Kagome cried her eyes wide and full of horror.

"_No, overtime the jewel will become a part of you, its powers will become your own and then you will become the living Shikon No Tama_,"

Kagome stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "What will happen…you know when I enter this new life?"

"_You will forget…To move on and to live anew you must forget the life you have lived, to live the life that has now been given to you_,"

"No I can't forget them, they're my family! I love them!" Kagome yelled tears in her taboo eyes that were threatening to fall.

"_You can never forget, even if you can't always remember. They will never leave you for they will always be within your heart, those memories of those you love can never leave you because they are imbedded within your heart_," she spoke softly as she placed her hand on her arm, her touch was warm and reassuring. "_Your mind might forget but your heart will never forget the love it has felt and has given to others_,"

Kagome looked at her and as she looked into her kind and loving bloody purple eyes…she cried.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady: **_**I hope you enjoyed. I know it's not much for a first chapter but I hope that you enjoyed it and continue to read as I continue to update the story!**_

_**Till next time ;3**_


	2. I'm Sorry

**_ Hello Readers,_**

**_I regret to inform you that unlike the unpdate that you were waiting for I am here to bring grave news. I will not be updating any of my stories anytime soon. I know not how long but you shouldn't hold your breath for that update. Something has come up. I was stupid and childish. In the time that I will not be updating or writing, I will be going over my poor actions. I apologize to anyone that find that this is stupid and that I should have never posted this but... I felt that my beloved readers, who have then there for me since the start that my stories will go untouched for awhile. I am sorry...To not only you but to myself. My actions have consequences and I will face them head on. I am truly sorry._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**


End file.
